1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory for an electrical connector, often referred to as a backshell adapter assembly, and more particularly to a backshell adapter assembly, which includes a coupling nut and an adapter body which obviates the need for a retaining ring to axially secure the coupling nut relative to the tubular member, which can be used as a stand-alone device or with one or more accessories including an optional grounding ring and/or an optional antidecoupling ring for selectively preventing rotation of the coupling nut relative to the adapter body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Backshell adapter assemblies are generally known in the art. Such backshell adapter assemblies normally provide a transition from a plurality of electrical conductors to an electrical connector. Examples of such backshell adapter assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,074,927; 4,255,008; 4,597,621; 4,603,934; 4,746,303; 4,793,821; 4,808,117; 4,820,184; 4,834,667; 4,900,260; 5,082,454; and 5,192,219.
Various types of backshell adapter assemblies are known, configured to provide a relatively wide range of options, depending on the particular application, such as radio frequency interference (RFI) shielding and antidecoupling. Unfortunately, such options have been known to require custom parts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,219 discloses a backshell adapter assembly which includes an antirotation ring which provides for selective engagement of an antidecoupling feature. Unfortunately, such a configuration requires a custom coupling nut which drives up the manufacturing cost for backshell adapter assemblies with optional features.
Known backshell adapter assemblies normally include an adapter body, normally tubular in shape, and a coupling nut. In order to secure the coupling nut relative to the adapter body in an axial direction, a retaining ring is normally used. The retaining ring further adds to the part count of the backshell adapter assembly, which increases the cost of the product, as well as increases the assembly time.
Another problem with known backshell adapter assemblies is that options normally cannot be added after assembly of the adapter body to the coupling nut. In addition, options such as grounding springs and antidecoupling members in known backshell adapter assemblies are not known to be able to be repaired after the backshell adapter is assembled. Thus, failure of a grounding spring or other optional part after assembly necessitates replacement of the backshell adapter assembly.